


One Step Too Far, What Do We Do Now?

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Agreed Upon, Albus is kinda dark, Bisexual Albus Severus Potter, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Insecurities, M/M, Master/Sub, Mentions of Het Sex, Open Relationships, Post-Hogwarts, Scorpius is a good sub, Subspace, angsty fluff I guess, heterophobia, who wants love and has some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: It's a fickle thing that we're weaving here, a web with empty spaces for wishes and fear.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	One Step Too Far, What Do We Do Now?

Cold air pickles Scorpius' nose. After a long day at work, he can't wait to hop in the shower and make himself a cup of hot, delicious tea.

And cuddle up with his Albus.

He lets out a sigh and watches it form a cloud. Knowing Albus, he's probably balls-deep into some thirsty mid-age wife. Scorpius smiles; his husband has a thing for older women and with his charming, gentlemanly personality he never has any problem finding new ones. And if you experienced the magic of his dexterous fingers... or _his tongue_ – Scorpius shivers pleasantly – it's scarily easy to get addicted.

Which is why Scorpius would often see a stranger lady walking out of their house moments before he steps through their door, back home from work.

If asked, he couldn't honestly say that he is okay with the arrangement, but it's just that: their arrangement. It is hard to go out and see Albus flirting with women – made worse by the fact that they go outright crazy around Albus – but Scorpius has learned to accept that. He cares about Albus, deeply, so much so that he's willing to suffer through the vague tightness in his chest at the thought of his beloved husband finding his pleasure with someone other than Scorpius.

As for Scorpius, well. They technically are in an open relationship, but Scorpius has never found himself attracted to the idea of sharing his body with someone who is not Albus. Albus is his best friend, his biggest supporter, his guide. His treasure. Albus knows Scorpius like no one in the entire world. He cares about Scorpius.

Scorpius believes that, deeply.

He thinks occasionally, maybe if Albus was fucking other men... Maybe then Scorpius would reconsider. But he always found female body at least off-putting, if not outright disgusting, so even if the sight of Albus' body working would send his cock into throbbing hardness in a matter of seconds, the other part of the picture – the _where_ Albus' cock is working – would at the very least make it go limp like a sad sausage in no time. There is simply no point in thinking further about it.

Therefore, Scorpius is immensely glad that they have a spare room which separates their personal space and their living room from the house whoreroom that Albus turned said guest room into, and which – those several times Scorpius walked in there – is filled with cough-inducing amounts of sickly-sweet perfumes and a vague fishy odour.

Scorpius really doesn't feel good in that room. He pretty much never walks in there. It unofficially belongs to Albus. It's also sound-proof – something Scorpius deeply appreciates. It certainly spared him plenty traumas.

Although he still saw _some_ of the women who Albus shagged. And he wasn't sure what to think when one evening he saw an unmistakable storm of red hair sneaking out of their house. Who would have thought Albus to be so uninhibited as to fuck his own cousin?

But Scorpius accepts that. He accepts it all, because everything that makes his Albus happy is good. He also trusts Albus to keep it all under control; and so far nothing bad has come out of those shenanigans.

It is all good.

* * *

"Here's my favourite boy."

Scorpius raises his head when Albus walks into their bedroom. He's fresh from the shower; ready to spend time with Scorpius. No traces of sickening flowery perfume. Not one atom of female fluids on his body.

He's just one hundred per cent Scorpius' right now.

Scorpius' heart fills with happiness.

Albus never leaves him. Never decides he got bored with Scorpius. All those women are just toys for Albus; but Scorpius is Albus' real partner, his husband, his boy. Albus always comes back to him.

That means Scorpius is still good enough. Good enough for Albus. He's doing his thing and he's good at it.

He can't ruin it. Albus is his everything, no matter how upset he makes Scorpius sometimes. But it's alright. He doesn't do it on purpose. Scorpius simply chooses not to bother Albus with his silly worries.

He knows he can trust Albus.

And he wants Albus to know that he, in turn, can rely on Scorpius.

"Al," Scorpius says softly, a gentle smile on his lips as he meets Albus between the door and their bed and wraps his arms around his neck to taste his lips.

A quiet growl rumbles through Albus' throat and sends a surge of heat to his cock.

He melts against his master. Lets himself be led back to the bed where he left his book seconds before.

Albus' hands caress his tired body, set his sleepy nerves on fire.

 _Yes_ , he wants to burn for Albus, wants to be the brightest, strongest flame to grace those emerald eyes.

He wants to dance for Albus, feel the notes of their own personal music wash through him.

"Undress for me, love," Albus whispers, lips catching on Scorpius'.

Scorpius moans sweetly, his hands moving to pull his pyjama top up and over his head. Albus stands behind him, runs his hands over Scorpius' bare torso, and Scorpius' entire being hums in delight. Albus' touch is warm in every sense of the word.

Scorpius relishes in it.

He _needs_ it.

Arching into Albus lazily, he closes his eyes, lets his head rest on Al's shoulder as Albus plants hungry kisses on Scorpius' neck and smooths his hand down Scorpius' flat stomach until he meets Scorpius' own hands that are pushing the pyjama bottoms off – slowly, slowly, because there's no rush.

It's their time.

"You are exquisite, love," Albus murmurs in that raspy voice that turns Scorpius into a quivering mess in no time. "Anyone would be so lucky to have you..."

The words should spark curiosity in Scorpius. But he's not quite there. He's tired and aroused, slowly losing himself in that blissful, mindless state...

His pants pool around his bare feet and he steps out of them, whimpering when Albus grounds his hardness against his bum.

"You're so lonely here, waiting for me, hmm, baby? Maybe I should invite you to watch me, how about that? You've never even had a peak, and there are so many things to admire that happen in that room... Why are you always hiding away from my lovely guests? You are so unbelievably beautiful, Scorpius, I'm sure no lady would be able to resist that passionate mouth..." he grazes his hand over Scorpius' hard shaft, "or that fantastic cock..."

Scorpius feels his stomach tighten unpleasantly in nausea. _Ew_ , the mere _thought_.

He shakes his head, not sure what game Albus is playing. He always enjoyed the suspense, and Albus is perfectly aware of it, but this time... This time he's hitting certain spots that are far outside of Scorpius' comfort zone. Forever will remain there. Albus does know Scorpius is as homosexual as they get; why would he suggest something like that?

"No? Hmm, that's a shame. You only open your pretty mouth for cock, am I right?" He strokes Scorpius' hair, so very gentle, despite a hint of something dark in his words that Scorpius does not like. There is something about those words that make Scorpius hurt inside.

The sudden grip on his shaft tears a gasp from his suddenly tight throat.

"You've such a gorgeous one yourself. Barely gets into any holes. I was thinking… _imagining_..." hot whisper on his ear, strong arms around his waist, firm chest against his back, and a familiar press of Albus' erection nudging between his arsecheeks – all of tchem making Scorpius' heart beat wildly, but the words evoke uncertainty that freezes him on the spot, "How would it look in another man's arse. Would you be up for that, love? Would you want me to watch you as you bury that hard, hot cock in a greedy arse and I whisper instructions right into your ear?" He licks the shell of Scorpius' ear.

Scorpius bites his lip, trying to contain the pleasant shivers that flood him suddenly. If it would really please Albus, Scorpius could try that... perhaps...

"I'd watch you fighting, trying not to lose control as a stranger man's hot arse pulses and spasms around your sweet cock..." he hisses in that hypnotizing manner of his, giving Scorpius' cock a series of rhythmic squeezes, and Scorpius barely keeps himself from bucking his hips. "But you're forbidden to come, not until _I_ touch you myself."

Scorpius bites on his lip harder, relaxing slowly into Al's solid embrace, his cheeks flushed and sweat beading under his armpits.

"If you do good, I'll reward you, love."

Al's teeth are a painful bliss on Scorpius' neck, just above his collar, and he tries not to arch too far into the sensation.

 _Good boy_.

"Do you know, what kind of reward I have in mind for you?"

Al's soft, low voice washes over Scorpius' and Scorpius' poor cock twitches longingly against the vacant fingers that are cupping him.

 _Suspension_.

"Tell me one thing you were dreaming about but thought could never happen, and I'll make sure you'll get it."

 _What?_ Something's off here. Why would Albus offer him such a bargain for something so simple?

Then again, Scorpius was always incredibly insecure and always shies away from personal contact – Albus is his one and only exception. Sticking his cock into random people might seem like no big deal for Albus, but Scorpius is on an entirely different page.

And Albus knows that...

He leans into Al's mouth that is currently working his neck, and purrs, thinking. What does he want the most yet was always convinced could never happen?

Immediately, the memories of bitterness at the sight of a closed guest room door invade his mind. He knows how much Albus enjoyed fucking women, he understands that he needs that. He does. He really does. But at the same time...

_Albus fucking women_

...if there is something about his life that he wishes would change...

_Scorpius wasn't enough_

...it would be–

_He doesn't like that. He never liked that, yet he never tells Albus…_

No.

It doesn't matter, he's just being ridiculous. A sad romantic who can't wrap his head around the idea of sharing. Being a spoiled only child is rearing its ugly head again.

He needs to get over it.

"I just want you to be happy."

"Yeah?" Al strokes below his belly button, his voice encouraging because he knows Scorpius. He knows him so well. He knows there's something more on Scorpius' mind.

Does he know what it is?

"I want you to be proud of me." Scorpius' voice is hoarse. It trembles if you just listen closely enough.

And Albus does. Scorpius knows he does. He always pays close attention to Scorpius. Whenever he plays with him.

He knows Scorpius so well.

But how well, truly?

"I am, love. Nothing but proud. You _are_ my gem."

Scorpius swallows. There's not a sliver of doubt in his mind. He trusts Albus.

He trusts him enough to allow himself to keep losing his mind to that man.

"I want you to," _only ever think of me, only ever want me,_ "just want me, always, forever..." Scorpius gasps, head swimming as if in a trance, cock jumping when Albus  
pulls the foreskin down in a slow stroke.

Albus kisses down his shoulder. "I can't get enough of your body, Scorp. Do you want to make me happy with your pretty little mouth? I've missed it so much..." He traces Scorpius' lips with his thumb, letting Scorpius lap at it and suck. Eagerly.

Scorpius is always eager to please his master.

Always.

He moans his agreement, already turning around to unzip Albus' jeans and free the cock he adores so much.

"Such a good boy, Scorpius," Al praises as Scorpius kneels in front of him, nuzzling the heavy length affectionately.

Scorpius shivers, letting the blissful warmth of Albus' words wash over him, sending him into that glorious state where nothing else exists, nothing else matters but to please his master. To show him how loyal and devoted Scorpius is to him.

Albus has that effect on him. Scorpius does not quite understand it, but he loves it, so it doesn't matter.

Nothing matters but to make Albus happy.

As long as Scorpius is good enough for Albus, Albus will never leave him.

Never.

Scorpius chooses to believe that.

In moments like this he remembers how he always had to compete for that special place in Albus' heart with women. They were always his curse. His enemy. His nightmare.

But so far, he's never truly lost that game. Albus still chooses him.

Over

and over

and over.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a secretly hurt, insecure Scorpius, giving up his happiness for Albus...  
> This is an older work of mine that I decided to revisit. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
